


Live In Thy Heart, Die In Thy Lap, and Be Buried In Thy Eyes

by brynnmck



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/pseuds/brynnmck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She was still standing idly backstage, wondering if she had time to touch up her hair before her next entrance, when Geoffrey marched up to her, dragged her by the waist into a dark corner of the wings, pressed her up against the wall and kissed her like he'd much rather be fucking her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live In Thy Heart, Die In Thy Lap, and Be Buried In Thy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Brynn Shamelessly Indulges Her Shakespeare Kink. :)
> 
> Written for the [International Interfandom Day of Making Out](http://lordessrenegade.livejournal.com/147635.html). Thanks to [](http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/)**sdwolfpup** for the speed-beta, and for bringing this to my attention in the first place.

Ellen hovered at the stage left curtain and tried to make it look like she was engaging in some important preparatory ritual that all actresses playing Beatrice for the first time simply _had_ to observe during Act V, Scene i, rather than doing what she was actually doing, which was watching her lover confront Claudio with a poignant mixture of duty and anger and regret.

"You are a villain," Geoffrey was saying, his eyes dark and glittering, "I jest not: I will make it good how you dare, with what you dare, and when you dare…"

 _He's on tonight_ , Ellen mused, her lips curving in spite of herself. He'd thrilled her during the chapel scene, and she'd seen her own performance reflected in his face, Geoffrey's wonder and determination mixing with Benedick's. She'd nearly walked into the set as she'd exited, dizzy with the heady rush of it all.

She watched most of the scene unnoticed, but then Geoffrey turned to deliver his final words to Claudio and Don Pedro and caught her eye as he did. She saw the startled flash of recognition, the pause for a fraction of a second before he turned his attention back to the other two men, and she smiled, secretly pleased. Then he exited upstage right, to the opposite side of the theater, and her attention wandered while Dogberry and the watch bumbled their way onto the scene.

She was still standing idly backstage, wondering if she had time to touch up her hair before her next entrance, when Geoffrey marched up to her, dragged her by the waist into a dark corner of the wings, pressed her up against the wall and kissed her like he'd much rather be fucking her.

Her brain shut completely off for about five seconds, and then reason caught up with her and she pushed him back with both hands on his chest. "Geoffrey," she protested breathlessly, "you'll muss my makeup—" Not to mention that half the crew was probably watching them, smirking black-clad perverts that they all were.

"Oh, fuck your makeup," Geoffrey growled, "if it can survive two hours of thousand-watt ellipsoidals, it can survive this," and he pulled her in again, his mouth closing over hers with a groan. She gave up and let herself fall into it, let her tongue explore the now-familiar territory of his mouth, let his hand slide up the rigid line of her corset to press against the swell of her breast where it spilled over the top of her costume.

"I told you not to watch," he said huskily. The words were muffled, indistinct as he kissed his way along her jaw. "It's very distracting." He worked a knee between her thighs and slid deliciously against her.

"Sorry," she answered with a hushed laugh, but she wasn't.

"Tell me," he muttered, his mouth dragging hot and damp against her ear, "for which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?" His voice was gravel and sin, his inflection on _bad parts_ sending a shiver directly to her, well, bad parts.

Despite that, though, something caught in her chest at the word "love," and she scoffed at herself even as she laughed again and tilted her head so that he could have better access to her neck. She and Geoffrey were just fucking, just passing the time until the season ended. She wasn't some blinking ingénue who'd start dreaming of fat babies and white picket fences just because an attractive actor had good stage presence and a gift for a well-placed quote. Lots of well-placed quotes, actually. Geoffrey talked more than any man she'd ever met, and that should have been annoying, but he was so maniacally sincere about everything that she was actually finding it a distressingly huge turn-on.

 _Oh, stop_ thinking _, Ellen_ , she told herself impatiently, pressing her hips against Geoffrey's, trying to distract both of them. And it worked, Geoffrey gasping into her mouth, her tongue sliding wetly against his, until he pulled away and framed her face in his hands.

"Ellen," he said intently, heat and hunger in his eyes, like he never wanted to look at anything else. "Ellen, Ellen, Ellen. I love you."

She'd missed her mark, once, during a set change, and had ended up being whacked on the head by a descending styrofoam nymph; it had felt quite a lot like this. She tried to catch her breath, whispered, "Geoffrey—"

Geoffrey's head jerked up, like a dog hearing its master's whistle. "Whoops! That's my cue!" And he was gone, striding onstage with his doublet askew, leveling some lethal combination of smile and leer at the actress playing Margaret as he cajoled, "Pray thee, sweet Mistress Margaret, deserve well at my hands..."

Deserve well at his hands. Jesus fucking Christ. Ellen let herself slump against the wall for a few seconds, waiting for her knees to stop shaking. As she'd expected, a few of the crew were staring at her, trying to hide their grins. She didn't care. She didn't _care_.

 _The world must be peopled_ , she thought suddenly, out of nowhere, giddy joy jittering in her chest. Unable to keep the wide, gleeful smile from her face, she pushed away from the wall with her head held high and hurried to check her makeup.


End file.
